Profesionál
by Ali Nasweter
Summary: Je fajn slyšet, že se Avengers rozrostli o jednoho člena. Je fajn vědět, že jim i přes počáteční pochybnosti kryje záda. Je fajn, že si Nataša může dát pohov od šatů a podpatků.


Byla to ta poslední věc, kterou by chtěli udělat. A jak už to bývá, zároveň to byla poslední věc, která jim zbyla.

„Dobře, možná to nebude tak profesionální jako se k němu vloupat a prostě mu ty plány sebrat, cestou si pár lidí omráčit nebo sejmout, ale nakonec to nezní tak špatně," nechal se slyšet Stark. Zády se opíral o svůj pracovní stůl, a upřeně se díval na Natašu, která měla od chvíle, kdy navrhl nový plán, ruce založené na hrudi a rty spojené do úzké linky.

„V tomhle má Tony pravdu," ozval se Steve nesměle. Vynálezce na něj vyvalil oči. „Totiž… poslední dva agenti měli namále, a tohle nepatří k těm misím, za které by byla čest položit život."

„Takhle by se to dalo taky brát," přisadil si znovu Tony. „Nemusíš se bát, Nat, samozřejmě tě budeme krýt. Ze všech stran. A kdyby se něco mělo podělat, zasáhneme. Ne, že bych nevěřil tvým schopnostem, ale zasáhneme. A jestli se přesně tohle stane, nezbude nám, než z něj ty informace… dostat tradiční barbarskou cestou."

„Nebudeme nikoho mučit," zamračil se na něj Steve.

„Ovšemže ne, kapitáne," řekl Tony a dobrácky ho poplácal po zádech. „I když pro šílence, co chtějí ovládnout svět, moc jiných využití není."

„Starku!" zařval kdosi z kuchyně. Tony ztuhl.

„Ten zmetek slyší všechno, co nemá," procedil skrz zuby.

„Jo ohledně toho," přidal se Bruce do diskuze. „Myslím… že bychom měli Lokiho držet zpátky. Tahle mise je snad zvládnutelná i bez něj."

„Bojíte se, že se přidám na stranu toho vědce, doktore?" ozvalo se mu za zády. „To už snad máme za sebou."

„Bůh lží si těžko vydělává důvěru, Loki," odvětil Bruce s obdivuhodným klidem, aniž by se k Lokimu otočil.

„I po pěti letech?"

„Čtyři roky a devět měsíců."

„Ts," argumentoval Loki dotčeně. „Jste si jistá, že to zvládnete, agentko?" zavrněl směrem k rusovlásce. Přimhouřila oči.

„Samozřejmě," odsekla. „Ale bez tebe," dodala s podezřele širokým úsměvem.

„Chtěli jste po mně spolupráci, dostanete spolupráci," stál si za svým bůh.

„Jindy ti flákání tolik nevadí," ozval se Tony zamyšleně. „Co kdyby ses vrátil zpátky do kuchyně."

„Tam už mě nikdo nedostane."

„Odkdy máš problém s kuchyní, žroute?" rýpl si do něj Stark. „Kdybych snědl jen třetinu toho co ty, neprojdu dveřmi."

„Božský metabolismus," zamumlal Bruce myšlenkami v oblacích.

„Nemám s tím problém, dokud je tam zmrzlina," zazubil se Loki.

„Chceš mi říct, že **zase** není zm-…"

„Tak to by snad stačilo," povzdychl si Fury, na jehož přítomnost se zapomínalo od té doby, co Avengerům přibyl nový člen. Přesněji už se o něm téměř nevědělo čtyři roky a devět měsíců. V jednu chvíli u něj převládal pocit lítosti, že Asgardského vyhnance přijal, ale na druhou stranu jim Loki ušetřil už spoustu životů. Mnohem víc, než jich původně vzal. Byl to takový bolestivý přínos.

Navíc na něj měli vliv i ostatní Avengers. Když se poprvé dozvěděli, že Lokimu hrozí poprava, neudělalo jim to takovou radost, jako si původně mysleli. A když jim bylo sděleno jediné východisko – vyhnanství - nepřemýšleli dlouho. Byli totiž i přes veškeré neshody v minulosti _jedinou planetou _ochotnou se Lokiho ujmout.

Je to škoda přínosných vlastností, byl Natašin názor. To, že je Lokiho magie něco, co by nemělo umřít jen tak pro nic za nic, si myslel Bruce. Steve naprosto odmítal myšlenku jakékoli popravy, Clinta museli z hlasování vyhodit, Tony byl nadšen, že si se svým oblíbeným záporákem popovídá a Thor by dal vlastní hlavu za to, aby byl Loki v bezpečí. A Fury… Fury byl pod obrovským nátlakem.

Avengers se rozrostli o dalšího člena. A už skoro pět let tomu tak bylo _tajně_. Jestli se pokazí zrovna tahle mise, může se s tajností rozloučit.

O šílence totiž nebyla nouze ani po Lokiho změně strany. Teď to byl člověk až děsivě podobný Tonymu Starkovi – miliardář, playboy, génius.

„Vyděrač, úchyl a hovado," držel se Tony jiného popisu. Nebral toho člověka za svého rivala, to samozřejmě ne. Tony Stark neměl rivala. Ale Louis Hazard byl někdo, kdo měl k tomuto titulu až nebezpečně blízko.

„Mohl bych se k němu přidat," sdělil Loki svůj nápad ostatním. Probodlo ho sedm pohledů. „Jenom jako," dodal tiše.

„To je první věc, která je na seznamu zamítnutých řešení. Nikdo nemůže říct, jestli ti zničehonic nehrábne a vy dva nezničíte svět."

Loki na to chtěl vztekle odseknout, ale pak si uvědomil, že je na to příliš unavený. Už se mu nechtělo žádat o důvěru, když bylo nemožné ji dostat. I po tolika důkazech loajality a vděku.

„Ne, že bys tady neměl důvěru ani jednoho," řekl mu Tony s úsměvem, který měl k veselému opravdu daleko. „Ale i tak to není něco, co bychom chtěli riskovat. Dostane se to ven, a co my pak s tím uděláme. Lidi nejsou až tak blbí, abys je přesvědčil, že jsi byl zezačátku ten špatnej, pak dobrej, teď zase špatnej, a nakonec skončíš jako dobrej. Takhle to tady prostě nefunguje. A lidi nejsou jediní, koho tímhle přeskakováním mateš."

„Chápu," přikývl Loki, ale hlavu nezvedl. Tony mu položil ruku na rameno.

„Dík," řekl tiše. Za Lokiho rozhodnutí nedělat scény zkrátka poděkovat musel, protože se tak zjednodušil život hned sedmi lidem. Bruce na druhém konci místnosti se usmál, zatímco Steve nechápavě krčil čelo. To, co právě viděl, pro něj bylo na rozdíl od ostatních nové.

„Takže máme jasno. Agentko, je to na vás," ukončil Fury debatu, a aniž by se pokoušel krýt úlevu, kterou mu přinášel odchod ze Starkovy věže, zmizel ve výtahu.

„Večírek bude zítra," dodal Tony, když mu přišlo následující ticho příliš dlouhé.

„Přijde?" zeptal se Steve pochybovačně.

„Je to hňup, co si musí pořád něco dokazovat. To si piš, že přijde," řekl Stark sebejistě. "Já bych přišel."

ooo

Když odbila desátá hodina večerní, bylo patro s nejkrásnějším výhledem na noční New York plné. Nastrojené ženy postávaly v hloučcích různě rozmístěných po obýváku, páry si zabraly balkon, a muži obývák a bar. Tony byl z nějakého důvodu otrávený.

„Měl jsi takových večírků spoustu. Snad to jednou bez baby na jednu noc vydržíš," zasyčela mu Nataša do ucha. Naštěstí jen přes sluchátko.

„Je to prostě nezvyk, je jich tady víc než obvykle. To mi dělají schválně," zakňučel playboy nešťastně.

„Syndrom modrých koulí u Anthonyho Starka. Svět se zbláznil," hihňal se Clint do vysílačky, zatímco o patro výš společně s ostatními Avengery zíral do obrazovek, ze kterých měli díky Jarvisovi perfektní přehled o tom, co se pod nimi děje.

„Hazard už přišel?"

„Sedíš u kamer a nevíš, jestli přišel?" zeptal se Tony, jako by nevěřil vlastním uším. „Chápu, že se na kancelářské židli cítíš nesvůj, měl jsem ti tam přidělat hnízdo?"

„Trhni si."

„Bartone," ozvala se vzdáleně, ale o nic méně nebezpečně Nataša. Na chvilku bylo ticho, pak si Clint odkašlal a naklonil se k mikrofonu.

„Hazard právě dorazil. Budeš si s ním chtít napřed popovídat?" zeptal se a Tony se ušklíbl.

„Na to není čas. Nat, nástup na scénu."

„Jsem na cestě."

Louis Hazard byl ve svém živlu. Začalo to překrásným ránem, když po probuzení zjistil, že se vyspal dorůžova. A potom, když mu sekretářka oznámila večírek u samotného Tonyho Starka, nemělo už nic šanci mu náladu pokazit. Který zloduch by jen mohl odolat tomu pokušení - vysmát se do ksichtu někomu, kdo má přesně opačné zájmy - a nebýt při tom chycen?

Nic na něj nemají, a přesně tak to zůstane.

Když se k němu připojila vnadná zrzka, nezavětřil ani maličkou známku lsti. Nebyl ošklivý, sakra, byl to playboy a na rozdíl od Starka ještě v těch mladších letech, proč by se měl bát, že se k němu ženská lísá z jiného důvodu než příslibu společné noci a pár bankovek jako bonus?

„Říkal jsem si, že je dnes nebe nějaké temné. Chybí mu hvězda," zavrněl směrem k Nataši. Ta, ačkoli byla zvyklá na upnuté šaty i podpatky, se teď při otočení málem převrátila.

„Ehm," řekla a křečovitě se usmála. Louis jakožto znalec poznal, že má čest s nevinností samotnou.

A po dalších pár ještě křečovitějších vteřinách si uvědomil, že to není nevinnost, ale neuvěřitelná nemožnost. Ne, že by se nebavil, ale svádění takových žen byl boj… a on neměl náladu dnes večer bojovat.

O jedno patro výš mezitím pár lidí beze slova zíralo do obrazovky.

„To… je v plánu?" pípnul Steve nejistě. Clint mlčel. Bruce naklonil hlavu na stranu. Thor se podíval na svého bratra, který dosud seděl úplně bez pohnutí, což bylo přinejmenším podezřelé. Kdyby se bůh hromu podíval ještě o něco pozorněji, všiml by si, že Lokimu cukají koutky a v očích mu poskakují plamínky. Krásnější večer si nemohl přát.

Když se neudržel a uniklo mu tiché „ehehe", přesně čtyřem lidem ztuhla krev v žilách.

A pak už ho nikdo nemohl zastavit. Velice pomalu a dramaticky se postavil, užívaje si všechny čtyři pohledy, ze kterých přímo přetékaly obavy, a pak jen zavřel oči… a do tří vteřin na jeho místě stála vysoká a neobyčejně krásná žena s pronikavě zelenýma očima, černými vlasy v měkkých vlnách spadajících na ramena, a s tmavě zelenými večerními šaty, u nichž by slovo _vyzývavé_ jako popis rozhodně neobstálo.

Jediný Thor neměl čelist na stole.

„Bratře, ne," řekl varovně. „Víš, jak to dopadlo minule."

„Minule to byl zoufalec," odpověděl mu Loki ženským hlasem, silným a přesto svým způsobem sladkým. „Teď je to šílenec. Šílenci se nežení," dodal světaznale, jazykem si přejel přes plné rty, zjevně velmi pyšný na svou práci, a pak ladně vyšel ze dveří.

„Do prdele," vydechl Clint a začal mrkat, protože mu z toho zírání začaly slzet oči. Thor se na něj mračil jako čert.

ooo

Tony se málem složil. Dvakrát. Poprvé to hrozilo, když k němu přišlo to nejkrásnější stvoření, jaké kdy spatřil, a cosi mu zavrnělo do ucha. Neměl tušení, co to bylo, ani proč na něj ta žena mluvila, ale věděl, že se mu málem podlomily nohy.

Podruhé za to mohl Clint, který mu oznámil, že ten anděl, který kolem něj právě protančil, byl Loki, a ať se od něj Tony drží dál, protože jestli ne, Thor s ním prorazí všechny stěny.

„Ach jo," bylo všechno, co na to mohl majitel věže říct.

Nataša na druhou stranu ani na okamžik nezapochybovala o pravé identitě neznámé krásky, a aniž by si toho byla vědoma, zhluboka si oddychla. Pak decentně ustoupila do pozadí, ať se mistr slova předvede.

Loki prakticky nemusel mluvit vůbec. Hazard byl natolik okouzlen, že ho mohl z fleku požádat o plány, informace, o největší tajemství jeho života, a nejspíš by mu to ani nepřišlo divné. Stačilo, aby se Loki opatrně přiblížil. Oči se mu zvětšily, zorničky rozšířily, rty pootevřely, chůze zvolnila.

Louis byl v pasti, a to v té nejprohnanější, jakou si kdy mohl představit.

„Nemá sluchátka, neslyším, co říká," stěžoval si lukostřelec u monitoru. Steve měl podivně načervenalou barvu.

Loki byl mezitím těsně u Hazardova ucha, rty se mu hýbaly, ale nikdo kromě Louise nemohl slyšet, co říká. Ale podle výrazu to bylo více méně jasné. Pak se k němu Loki naklonil ještě víc, jako by měl skutečně zájem o to, co mu jeho oběť říká, odhalil dlouhý bledý krk, až cítil Hazardův horký dech.

Když oba dva zmizeli ze všech kamer, které měli Avengers k dispozici, Thor to uznal za vhodnou chvíli k panice. Popadl kladivo a rozběhl se ke dveřím, připraven sourozence zachránit před nechtěnou pozorností.

Místo záchranné akce se konala srážka hned za dveřmi, když plnou silou narazil do dlouhého a co víc, nepřipraveného těla před sebou. Lokiho náraz odhodil až na protější stěnu, a zcela neschopen důstojnější reakce se po zádech svezl dolů.

„Bratře!" zajíkl se blonďatý bůh a k Lokimu se vrhnul ještě větší rychlostí. „Jsi v pořádku? Udělal ti něco?"

„Možná tak ty," zasípal Loki, když konečně našel dech i slova.

„Já nechtěl," zamumlal Thor provinile s hlavou skloněnou k zemi. Pak k dvojici přišel i Bruce s velice pečlivě udržovaným kamenným výrazem, a když mu Loki vtiskl do ruky štos papírů, jen se beze slova obrátil a zašel zpátky do místnosti s kamerami. Clint se Stevem nevěřícně civěli ze dveří na dva bohy na zemi.

O hodinu později se přiřítil Stark s úsměvem od ucha k uchu a plácl černovlasého boha po zádech: „Loki, ty děvko."

Steve měl opět velice neobvyklou barvu, zatímco Thor se znovu zamračil a zatnul zuby, aby nic neřekl, a nedej bože něco neudělal.

„Kdybyste mi včas neřekli, co je zač, asi bych se vyspal se zločincem číslo jedna," pokračoval Tony, absolutně slepý k potenciální hrozbě.

„Kdo říká, že bych se s tebou vyspal já?" zašklebil se Loki.

„Mrkal's na mě!"

„Nemrkal!"

„Hezky," řekla Nataša, když se ke skupince o něco později připojila, oblečená opět ve své obvyklé černé. Clint si nešťastně povzdychl.

„Ty šaty ti slušely, Nat," řekl tiše. Agentka se na něj zakřenila.

„Ale vidím, že to bylo tak všechno, co mi šlo. Jak's to sakra udělal? Co's mu řekl?" obrátila se k Lokimu, jehož úsměv už snad ani nemohl být pyšnější.

„Flirt je forma lhaní, agentko. Zjevně pořád nevíte, s kým máte tu čest."


End file.
